


can you hear me now? social media au

by thekeytoeverything



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Not my story, hope you enjoy it, it's a social media au, it's also a screenplay (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything
Summary: josie saltzman is looking for a bass player for her band, so she posts that she's looking for one. hope mikaelson sees this as an opportunity and responds to her, neither knowing who the other is. when hope arrives at the band practice josie told her to go to, that's when everything changes. this is the story of that, plus all the events that follow.ora social media au inspired by the band au written by sixsaturns and josettemikaelson
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 24





	1. can you see me now? character introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixsaturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsaturns/gifts), [josettemikaelson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josettemikaelson/gifts).



> hey everyone! hope you enjoy this social media au. it took me such a long time to make and write everything. comments are definitely appreciated. this first part is just intro to the characters with my witty comments hehe.

**Introductions**

**Hope Mikaelson**

****

17 years old

Bass player

IS she THE bass player that auditions for Saturn’s Rings? Details to follow

Love for Paramore? Infinite

Doesn’t quite know how to figure things out, but she’ll get there

**Josie Saltzman**

****

16 years old

Singer for her band, Saturn’s Rings

Getaway Car gives her a serotonin boost

A twin, who knew?

The more responsible twin, for sure

She’s the one that finds the bass player, very committed to it

**Lizzie Saltzman**

****

16 years old

Manager of Saturn’s Rings

It is definitely known that MG does all the work for her

Excellent driver though

Excels at anything fashion

Everyone is a peasant compared to her

Who does she root for in this scenario? A mystery to be found out

**Milton “MG” Greasley**

17 years old

Definitely THE manager of the band

A complete dork

Has read every single comic possible on Green Lantern

Which one is his favorite though? The world may never know

It is definitely known that he would give the entire universe to Lizzie Saltzman if he could

In Earth 5, whatever that means

**Kaleb Hawkins**

17 years old

Plays synth in Saturn’s Rings

Lover of music and football

Perfectly dissects and describes songs

A complete legend

Probably makes great mixtapes

Don't hate him for loving Charlie's Angels

Also has some things to work out, but he’ll get there

**Rafael Waithe**

****

17 years old

Drummer for Saturn’s Rings

He sweats a lot when he drums, don’t hold it against him

A big fan of Travis Barker, like… Seriously

The band likes to think he spends his time at Sam Ash

A little too… Curious

**Landon Kirby**

****

17 years old

Guitarist for Saturn’s Rings

Calls himself Luke Castellan because of his lighting skills on the guitar

Big fan of Harry Potter and Star Wars

Ewoks are his favorite creatures

A complete nerd, but everyone in the band loves him regardless

**Penelope Park**

****

17 years old

New girl in town

Waitress at Mystic Falls Grill

Her new home, basically

Enjoys karaoke

Hates men like it’s a pastime, a profession

So bad that she’s good at it

Black leather jackets? Definitely her thing

**Jed**

****

17 years old

Big fan of Scott McCall

By extension, loves the moon

Light blue flowers are his and no one else’s

Pretty good at computers

“If We Were Villains” is in his twitter bio, the band wonders what it is

Open about loving boys and being great at multitasking

Specifically multitasks in “being cute and beautiful at the same time”

**End of Introductions**


	2. the girls - main accounts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the main twitter accounts for the girls.


	3. the girls - rant accounts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girls and their rant accounts.

yes this is about demi lovato


	4. the boys - main accounts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys and their main accounts.
> 
> timestamps aren't important! so ignore them


	5. the boys - rant accounts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys and their rant accounts.


	6. act one, scene one: the search for a bass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> act one, scene one based off of chapter 1!
> 
> hope you enjoy it! :) and your comments are surely appreciated

**Can You Hear Me Now?**

**by sixsaturns and josettemikaelson**

**screenplay by thekeytoeverything**

* * *

**ACT ONE SCENE 1**

**[ENTER: LIZZIE SALTZMAN AND JOSIE SALTZMAN]**

**[EXT. MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - DAY]**

**Josie Saltzman (16) is walking down the hall with her twin sister, Lizzie Saltzman (16). She struggles to keep up with her because she’s carrying her books plus her sister’s.**

**Josie:** **Come on, Lizzie. We gotta at least try to look for one.**

**What is this “one” Josie refers to? A bass player for her band. The band has been looking for one for a long time now, with no luck.**

**Lizzie Saltzman pays her sister no mind. She’s looking at her phone.**

**Lizzie:** **Fine, but I’m not doing it.**

**Upon turning a corner, Josie stumbles, because it was so sudden. She frowns, confused, they don’t usually take this way to go to class.**

**Josie:** **Lizzie, you’re the manager of this band, and where are you going? Class is the other way.**

**Lizzie groans, stops walking, turns towards her sister, and crosses her arms. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lizzie’s annoyed.**

**Lizzie:** **Well, now I’m giving you permission to find the new bass.**

**She grabs her books from her sister. Josie is excited at the idea of a new bass player. The old one was the ex-girlfriend Jade, but we don’t mention her or like her. By “we”, the focus is the band members. She had to leave Mystic Falls and they broke up because of that, Josie was distraught. But not anymore. Happy Josie is back!**

**Lizzie:** **Now, I’d promised I’d meet MG so, bye.**

**Rude… She left Josie all alone in the middle of the hall. She’s a little confused now. But wait! The realization hits her in the face: MG and Lizzie have been getting really close lately… Confusion left immediately and out came the small smirk. She turns around and heads for her class.**

****

****

****

* * *

**[ENTER: JOSIE SALTZMAN]**

**[EXT: AP CHEMISTRY CLASSROOM, MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - DAY]**

**Josie Saltzman made it just in time to the last class of her day, AP Chemistry. Picture this: the last week of school before summer vacation. What a thrill. And yet, Josie still had the audacity to take out her notebook even though the only thing, or shall we say,** **_person_ ** **, she looks forward to in this class is Hope Mikaelson.**

**She’s pretty, she has a nice smile, and really nice straight auburn hair. What more could Josie want? Josie thinks Hope is completely out of her league, and she couldn’t be more wrong about that, but a crush on Hope won’t hurt one bit. Except it seems like everything is gonna go downhill starting… now. As the saying says, “details to follow.”**

**[ENTER: HOPE MIKAELSON]**

**Hope Mikaelson (17) comes in a little bit after Josie and sits right next to her. As she takes out her notes, she gives Josie a smile. That’s cute, that throws every cute Disney movie out the window. Josie is** **_so shy_ ** **, she smiled at Hope and then turned away so that she wouldn’t see her blush.**

**Hope:** **Hey, do you have the notes for yesterday?**

**Josie thought her voice was soft yet husky. Quite a combo. However, she was confused because Hope came to every class. The lightbulb turned on, not over an idea, but a memory. Hope wasn’t in class yesterday.**

**Josie:** **Oh, uh, yeah.**

**Josie hands her the notes. When Hope grabs them though, she grazes her finger. A shock. A spark. Scurry, sniff, flinch? No. Snap, crackle, pop. It was** **_electrifying_ ** **and Josie wasn’t the only one to feel it.**

**From then on, they both sat in silence. Their teacher talked way too much way too fast, no time for distractions. It was go time. In what felt like minutes, the bell rang. Josie couldn’t stop thinking of getting the bass player. When we said she was the more responsible twin and that she was committed, we weren’t kidding.**

**Hope:** **See you tomorrow.**

**Josie snapped out of her thoughts. Hope was putting away her stuff in her backpack.**

**Josie:** **Uh, yeah, see ya.**

**Josie curses herself mentally for being so weird around Hope. No surprises there. She shakes it off, grabs her stuff, and leaves the classroom.**

* * *

**[ENTER: JOSIE SALTZMAN AND LIZZIE SALTZMAN]**

**[EXT. MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT - DAY]**

**Josie leaves her AP Chemistry classroom and heads out to the parking lot, where she sees Lizzie hanging on the side of the car, waiting for her. She walks up to her sister and crosses her arms. Assertive, assertive.**

**Josie:** **Hello?**

**Lizzie Saltzman once again wasn’t paying attention to her sister and was looking at her phone. It seems like a repetitive pattern. She looks up at her twin and smiles. Cute.**

**Lizzie:** **You ready?**

**Enthusiasm poured out of Lizzie’s voice. But, Josie was confused because it wasn’t normal to see happy Lizzie, or at least this happy anyway.**

**Josie:** **Um, yeah.**

**Josie walks to the passenger door with Lizzie behind her. Before she gets in, she looks at her sister curiously, only for Lizzie to smile wider. Now things were getting scary.**

**Josie:** **Are you okay?**

**A necessary and important question.**

**Lizzie:** **I’ll tell you later.**

**She rushes to the driver’s side after closing her sister’s door, turns on the car, and drives out of the parking lot. Both girls roll their windows down. Josie puts on** **Electric Love by BORNS** **and both girls are just vibing to the song. Josie is sitting back, enjoying the breeze. Lizzie is driving, moving around. A perfect start to a great afternoon.**

* * *

**[ENTER: JOSIE SALTZMAN AND LIZZIE SALTZMAN]**

**[EXT: SALTZMAN RESIDENCE - AFTERNOON]**

**20 minutes later, they’re finally home. It’s a pretty big house, right in the middle of a field. Perfect for the band because they can be loud and no one will hear. Taking advantage of the fact that she had no homework, Josie rushed to her room and went on the band’s tumblr to post the following:**

****

**Josie was nervous. What if she didn’t get any responses? She was fidgeting with the pencil for about five minutes until-**

**A response.**

**Josie basically leaped from her chair in excitement and checked the reply. It was definitely about the wanted bass player.**

****

**Josie went to see her sister.**

**Josie:** **Lizzie, I did it!**

**Lizzie was in the living room, witnessing her sister squealing and jumping around.**

**Lizzie:** **Woah, calm down.**

**She puts her hands on her sister’s shoulders. Someone had to stop her from jumping around before her head fell off.**

**Lizzie:** **Did what?**

**[ENTER: MILTON “MG” GREASLEY]**

**[EXT: SALTZMAN RESIDENCE, KITCHEN - AFTERNOON]**

**Josie, oblivious due to her excitement, never realized that MG (17) was in the kitchen.**

**Josie:** **I got a bass player, they’re coming over tonight.**

**Josie finally notices MG.**

**Josie:** **Oh hey MG, when did you get here?**

**MG:** **Like five minutes ago.**

**Stuffed mouth response. Classic. MG was holding a sandwich he made. Josie looks at him, then back to Lizzie, lips into a fine line with a nod.**

**Lizzie:** **Cool, anyways the others should be here soon.**

**The doorbell rings.**

**[ENTER: RAFAEL WAITHE, KALEB HAWKINS, JED, AND LANDON KIRBY]**

**[EXT: SALTZMAN RESIDENCE, FRONT DOOR - LATE AFTERNOON]**

**Lizzie goes to the door. She let everyone in but when she noticed that Landon (17) was the last one, she put her foot out to trip him. Suffice to say that he literally flew until he was able to catch and stop himself from landing face-first on the floor.**

**Landon:** **Again?**

**Landon was scared. As is expected, because he didn’t think that Lizzie would trip him...again.**

**Of course, Lizzie** **_wanted_ ** **Landon to know that she enjoyed it, so she snickers. His reply was a scoff. Everyone else thought it was just a little bit funny. Everyone also noticed that Kaleb (17) brought Jed (17). They’ve been** **_pretty close_ ** **lately.**

****

****

****

**Josie:** **Alright, so we might be getting a new bass today.**

**Everyone got excited about that.**

**  
  
**

**[ENTER: JOSIE SALTZMAN, KALEB HAWKINS, LANDON KIRBY, RAFAEL WAITHE, LIZZIE SALTZMAN, MG, AND JED]**

**[EXT: SALTZMAN RESIDENCE, GARAGE - LATE AFTERNOON]**

**  
  
**

**Now it was time to set up all the equipment. It took them a total of ten minutes to set up Kaleb’s synth station, hook Landon’s guitar, and set up Rafael’s (17) drums.**

**During the time the band was setting up, Lizzie was no help whatsoever and kept on talking to MG for what seemed like a very long time. Josie is starting to believe that there’s something going on between her sister and MG. Anyways, it was finally 4:47 PM, and the bass player should be at her house soon.**

****

****

****

**Josie:** **Hey guys wanna start practicing the cover we’ve been trying to perfect?**

**Josie sets up her mic and everyone agrees to practice. As she was thinking of the song, she couldn’t help but smile because it’s one of her favorite songs and she loves to sing it. Cute.**

**Josie:** **Ready?**

**She smiles again and signals to them to start.**

**Friends Go by Maggie Lindemann ft. Travis Barker** **(yes, Rafael is excited as well)**

**_Where did all my friends go?_ **

****

**_I miss those late nights_ **

****

**_Just you and I up in my bedroom 'til sunrise_ **

****

**_Could spend the whole night talking to you_ **

****

**_Even if I was the only one talking_ **

**_They busted the door_ **

****

**_They don't see you at all_ **

****

**_It don't mean you ain't there_ **

****

**_'Cause I know that you are, swear it's true_ **

****

**_They said that I was the only one talking_ **

**MG and Lizzie are pumped up. They get up and start dancing. Uh oh, no one’s noticed yet that the bass player is coming up the driveway. Quick, someone notice.**

**_White jacket, white pills_ **

**_Told me I would feel better_ **

**_But now, you ain't here_ **

**_Will I ever feel better?_ **

**_'Cause if you're only in my head_ **

**_I don't wanna get out of it_ **

**Lizzie stops dancing. She noticed who the person was. At least someone noticed, right? The audience can trust Lizzie Saltzman.**

**She nudged at MG to look and when he did, he was in utter shock. The person, now standing at the front of the garage, was smiling at the band playing. Isn’t that adorable?**

**Josie was too focused on the song to notice anything. Once again, oblivious Josie has entered the chat.**

**_I'm all by myself (All by myself)_ **

**_Where did all my friends go?_ **

**_I miss you like hell (Miss you like hell)_ **

**_I know you'll be back though_ **

**_They say that I'm crazy_ **

**_They took you away_ **

**_Now I'm all by myself_ **

**_Where did all my friends go?_ **

**Josie looks up (finally, am I right?) and stops singing. Her throat clenches up quickly, the rest of the band has now finally stopped themselves. She knows who the figure is.**

**Josie:** **Hope?**

***Record scratch* The “Hope?” was a tad bit loud because Josie said it through the mic.** **Well, things are seriously awkward now.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

* * *

**End of Act One, Scene One**

**Author's Note:**

> please read the amazing story that inspired this smau and follow the writers on twitter
> 
> link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003324
> 
> saturn: @sixsaturns_  
> sage: @jcsettemikaelsn
> 
> follow me as well, @k3ytoev3rything


End file.
